


From Dark Corners to Open Corridors

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Quest of Erebor, Public Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fili spoke of duties done and deals held up as he took Kíli’s hand like a blaring contract that tied them together.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Secret Admirers 2020





	From Dark Corners to Open Corridors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/gifts).



> A small token of appreciation for dragonsquill for all the kindness, joy, and inspiration you bring!

“Can you remind me how we ended up here?” Fíli asked as he let his head fall back against the wall behind him. His loose waves acted as a cushion against the rough stone that caught and snagged his very neat, very expensive robes as he was pushed further out of sight.

“Are you complaining?”

“No,” Fíli said, chuckling at his brother. “I’m just wondering why you’d drag me out of my private chambers only to assault me in some dark corner.”

Kíli paused, but didn’t draw his lips too far from Fíli’s neck. They tickled overheated skin as he grinned and said, “Assault?”   
But reassuring fingers, the stubby ones he knew so well, weaved into his hair and pulled him closer while words vibrated in the column under his nose. 

“A welcome one,” Fíli said.

Fíli was surrounded, powerless to do anything but sing his lines and seep further into the cracks between the stones as Kíli’s body all but flattened him. Flexing arms engulfed him, impatient fingers kneaded and yanked at layers and layers of impenetrable robes, and one hard thigh pressed between Fíli’s own and threatened to lift him off the ground completely. And lips- the only softness on his brother’s body- caressed and marked his neck and jaw, leaving him free to whisper and gasp out clever words that he knew would drive Kíli out of this sharp corner and back into warm, pillowy chambers. 

Kíli growled, a dangerous rumbling that traveled up from his gut. He’d fought his way through to Fíli’s belly and down beneath his trousers, but his skilled forces were overrun by the tangle of belts and endless fabric. He sacrificed the moment and stared in disbelief as Fíli’s robes closed again as if they’d never been ruffled.

“Having trouble?” Fíli asked.

He paid for his quip with a harsh grab to his chin and a bruising kiss. Kíli’s heated breath was sucked into his lungs when the two found the right angle, the right pressure for friction to bring both its pleasure and its pain. 

Fíli’s stomach rolled in the high pitched whine his brother let loose into his ear. Taking pity, his fingers easily slid through Kíli’s own clothing until they closed a tight circle around scalding, rigid flesh. He relished the drip that covered his palm.

“You haven’t answered my question,” he said with slow pulls.

A groan from Kíli was all he earned.

“I can take much better care of you if we return to my chambers.”

“Can’t.”

“Come now, Kee. It’s no good to be so impatient.”

A swirl of the thumb, a nibble to the ear, a handful of buttocks and Kíli was begging him not to stop.

“Please-” Kíli gasped into soft honeyed hair, wrapping his arms around Fíli’s shoulders and waist, squeezing him as a serpent strangles its lovely prey. He bucked into Fíli’s hand, Fíli’s body, and at his brother’s cooing praise and encouragement, released over those stubby, perfect fingers.

Kíli melted further against Fíli, head hanging low and nose tickling Fíli’s temple. Lazy, sated eyes watched Fíli’s tongue lick the spunk from his hand, Fíli’s handkerchief clean his softening cock, Fíli’s fingers tuck him away and set his clothes to rights. 

“Uncle’s been waiting for us,” Fíli said after a sweet kiss. “We must go.”

“I can’t.”

Fíli’s arms snuck around his narrow waist as he nosed at the skin under Kíli’s ear. “He doesn’t know about us. He’ll think we both slept late, that’s all-”

“No, Fíli, I  _ can’t.  _ I’m not… I’m not allowed to meet our visitor.”

When he drew back, Kíli couldn’t meet his eyes. “A visitor? Who’s come?” He took Kíli’s chin. “Tell me.”

“A princess from a neighboring-”

“No.”

“She arrived this morning.”

Fíli sighed. He wasn’t upset with Kíli. He was livid at everything else in this damn kingdom that always seemed to steal his joyful moments, but never Kíli. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” he asked.

“I wanted you to see her. Meet her and actually think about what she could do for you.”

“There’s nothing to think about.” He cradled Kíli’s face like a glass pendant. “I love only you.”

“She can give you things I can’t. A marriage would unite the kingdoms. She would give you an heir. I  _ know- _ ” he spoke over Fíli protests, “I know we’ve discussed leaving Erebor, but you’re the crown prince, can you…”

Fíli waited. Kíli took his hands and fiddled with his fingers, weaving them together and poking at his too short thumbs.

“How do you know you won’t regret it? You’d be giving it all up.”

“But I’d be gaining  _ everything. _ ” He kissed Kíli’s lips- a tender, patient promise. “You are everything I want.”

Fíli made for the throne room where his uncle and his guest would be waiting for him. He didn’t allow Kíli to slip from his fingers.

“Fíli-”

“You’re coming with me.”

So Kíli was there to watch and listen as Fíli pushed through the doors and apologized for his tardiness. He gave his uncle a nod and set a quick kiss on the hand of the princess who’d been delivered to him- for him- and neatly explained the mistake. “Family matters, you see,” he said with a polite smile. He was charming- so charming, that any possibility of enmity flew away on his light, confident voice. Only her highly arched brow made Fíli sure she’d even heard him correctly. 

Thorin, livid he was, could only stand in front of his throne and silently steam as he watched the future he’d created for his kingdom walk out of the room with footsteps that clacked against the smooth floor.

“Do you know what you’ve just-”

Fíli didn’t let him finish. He spoke of duties done and deals held up as he took Kíli’s hand like a blaring contract that tied them together.

“We’ve done our part. Erebor is rebuilt stronger than it ever was and now we’re leaving.”  _ Together and forever, _ he thought as he glanced at Kíli whose color was returning to his cheeks. 

Fíli led the way out of the room and through the corridors. He stood tall and confident- he was always those things- but now he was also relaxed. The wrinkles in his forehead were gone, as if only lines drawn in the sand. His shoulders held no tension and his fingers fell like loosened harp strings. 

Kíli stopped him before he could step inside his chambers. 

“Tell me this is what you want. All my life you’ve done everything for me. Promise me you’re doing this for you.”

“I’m doing this for both of us,” Fíli said, kissing his brother out in the open where he could finally do so freely. 


End file.
